


Salvando Tom Riddle

by Luz_Viviana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, F/M, No Romance, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz_Viviana/pseuds/Luz_Viviana
Summary: Hermione adota Tom.One-shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Salvando Tom Riddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoki777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki777/gifts).



> Essa obra não é de minha autoria e sim de Kyoki777(co-autora aqui), eu apenas estou traduzindo para o português.  
> O original é em inglês, para quem quiser ver esse é o link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625134/chapters/48974567?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_298926253

Ela esperava que fosse fácil, chegar ao passado, impedir Mérope de usar a poção do amor em Thomas Riddle. Não haveria casamento. Não haveria criança. Não haveria Tom.

Ela chegou lá a tempo, apresentando-se a Mérope como uma prima distante, ela fez amizade com a garota, observando enquanto ela ansiava pelo Lorde Riddle.

Apenas alguns meses depois, Mérope confessou que queria que o jovem senhor a amasse, que queria lhe dar uma poção de amor.

Tinha sido muito fácil convencê-la que não valeria a pena: dizer-lhe os efeitos colaterais, que não seria amor de verdade, e que se Lorde Riddle não pudesse vê-la tão bonita quanto ela era, ele seria cego.

Hermione pensou que isso era o fim, ela havia salvado o mundo bruxo.

Exceto um dia, Thomas Riddle apareceu na cabana que Mérope e ela agora compartilhavam. Uma cabana que Hermione havia restaurado com magia, tornando muito mais aconchegante para as duas. Onde antes havia ódio, havia apenas amizade e riso. Isso transformou Mérope, tirou-a de sua concha.

No final, foi o que atraiu Thomas para ela. A diferença nela.

Hermione tentou convencer Mérope a ficar longe homem, dizendo que ele lhe dava medo, mas Mérope não deu ouvidos a ela.

Lorde Riddle a convenceu a fazer amor fora do casamento, e isso levou apenas uma noite.

Hermione sabia quando Mérope voltou para casa chorando, exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Tudo dentro dela implorou para ele receber uma retribuição pelo que tinha feito com sua amiga, mas a garota implorou para Hermione não fazer nada, que era consensual, que ela não havia sido forçada. Ela ficou naquela noite, segurando Mérope até a mesma dormir, sabendo que precisava a consolar, afinal, um homem acabara de usá-la.

Assim que Mérope dormiu, Hermione saiu, disfarçando-se de trouxa, e foi ao pub que lorde Riddle costumava frequentar. Certamente, ele estava lá, regozijando-se para seus amigos sobre como ele conseguiu enganar a hedionda Mérope, para se deitar com ele, que ela era uma prostituta.

Hermione ficou vermelha, suas mãos tremendo, querendo amaldiçoá-lo. Em vez disso, afastou o capuz da capa.

Ela teve o cuidado de arrumar o cabelo, se maquiar, assim como na festa de slughorn, no baile de natal. Assim como os meninos, os olhos de Thomas Riddle foram atraídos para ela. Não demorou muito para procurá-la, oferecendo-lhe uma bebida, e ela permitiu, insistindo que ele continuasse com ela.

Ele sorriu para ela, seu sorriso bonito, e ela podia ver por que Mérope se apaixonou por ele. Felizmente, Hermione não estava faminta por carinho. O barman entregou as bebidas e Hermione usou a mão para colocar uma poção em um dos copos, pegando o outro. Brindando a ele.

Foi depois daquela bebida que ela o deixou, para grande decepção de Thomas Riddle.

Parecia que ele não voltaria a transar naquela noite.

Hermione sorriu para si mesma enquanto voltava para o chalé, que agora chamava de lar.

Mal sabia ele que nunca mais iria transar, pois ela havia o dado uma poção que causava permanente castração química.

Ele nunca machucaria ninguém nunca mais.

_______

Foi um mês depois que Hermione encontrou Mérope na cama, chorando.

"Mer, o que há de errado?" Hermione perguntou, envolvendo a garota em um abraço. A garota magra balançou a cabeça, soluçando.

“Eu não pensei que isso iria acontecer; Eu não pensei que uma noite ... ”

Ela não precisava dizer mais nada, porque Hermione sabia que havia fracassado na missão. Tom Riddle ia nascer.

Ela não disse nada, abraçando a amiga, esfregando círculos nas costas enquanto chorava.

Finalmente, Mérope se acalmou o suficiente para olhar para sua prima distante, a única pessoa que já havia lhe demonstrado verdadeira bondade. “O que eu vou fazer? Não posso ter um bebê” ela sussurrou.

Hermione divagou, pensando nas opções. Se o passado permanecesse o mesmo, Mérope morreria durante o parto, frágil pelo próprio. “Poderíamos abortar ... existem feitiços ..." ela se sentiu horrível ao dizer isso, mas não queria que essa mulher morresse e não queria que essa criança nascesse.

"Não." nunca antes ela ouvira a garota tão firme, tão decidida. Ela apertou o estômago como se estivesse protegendo a criança em crescimento "Não posso matá-lo", ela disse: "Não posso. Ele não pediu por isso ”

"Nem você" Hermione apontou. Afinal, a garota tinha sido ingênua, e o que o Lorde Riddle basicamente fez com ela nessa linha do tempo foi estuprá-la.

“Você vai me ajudar Hermione? Você vai me ajudar a criar o bebê? Eu não posso fazer isso sem você ”

Eram palavras que ela não esperava, que ela não tinha resposta. Tudo o que viu foi uma menina assustada, não mais velha que ela, sozinha no mundo, exceto pelo pai e irmão, que eram abusivos, e uma mulher que ela ingenuamente acreditava ser sua prima. Ela viu a esperança nos olhos da garota, e embora Hermione soubesse que era inútil fornecer essa ajuda, mas assentiu "Claro." Ela sussurrou: “É o que a família faz. Eles se ajudam ”

Mérope nunca havia sorrido tão brilhantemente antes.

___

Hermione insistiu para que deixassem a cabana, não querendo que o pai ou o irmão de Mérope fossem libertados da prisão para encontrá-los com uma criança. Isso foi o que ela disse a ela de qualquer maneira. A verdade era que ela queria estar o mais próximo possível do hospital, talvez eles pudessem salvar a vida da mãe de Tom. Talvez o amor dela pudesse mudar a maré. Afinal, ele não nasceu sob uma poção do amor, então talvez ele não aparecesse com o do seu tempo.

Esse foi o debate, algo que nunca poderia ser verdadeiramente provado. Havia tantas coisas ruins desde o começo para Riddle, nada sobre o que Mérope sabia. Tudo o que Hermione queria mudar.

Ela não podia se ver matando uma criança, não mais do que ela poderia ter matado Mérope.

Sua única opção era ajudar Mérope a criar seu filho, e torcer para que fosse o suficiente.

Foi logo após a meia-noite de 31 de dezembro que o bebê nasceu, a enfermeira o entregou à mãe, dizendo que era um menino.

"Como você o nomeará?" Hermione perguntou enquanto olhava para a criança nos braços de sua mãe. Ela sabia que essa era uma oportunidade única na vida, então, quando os trouxas não estavam olhando, ela pegou uma câmera, uma das criações de Collin e tirou uma foto, sorrindo ao ver a foto se desenvolver, a mãe parecendo feliz e o bebê dormindo profundamente...

Ela colocou a foto e a câmera na bolsa. Foram as sussurros preocupadas que chamaram sua atenção. Hermione caminhou até eles.

"O que está errado?" ela perguntou, mantendo a voz baixa.

"Ela está com hemorragia, o parto foi muito difícil e seu corpo muito fraco ..."

Ela sabia que isso iria acontecer, sabia que não havia como escapar disso, mas esperava, mesmo a magia de cura que sabia não ajudaria. Em vez disso, foi até a amiga, mantendo um sorriso suave no rosto.

"Tom". Mérope disse com a voz suave enquanto mantinha os olhos na criança "em homenagem a seu pai, e Servolo, em homenagem a seu avô...” ela disse.

Hermione sorriu "Eu gosto disso, posso segurá-lo?" ela perguntou, escondendo o embargo de sua voz. Mérope o entregou a ela, em quanto a mesma observava Mérope começar a empalidecer.

"Estou morrendo, não estou?" ela perguntou fracamente.

Hermione sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto "Sim, você está,” ela respondeu suavemente "mas não se preocupe, eu cuidarei de Tom. Vou amá-lo e informá-lo que você o amava.” ela garantiu à amiga.

Mérope sorriu tristemente "Se não fosse por você, ele estaria sozinho."

Hermione não disse nada, só segurou a mão de suas amigas até ela morrer, entregando Tom para ela.

Esse não era o plano, mas ela sabia agora que era o único caminho.

Ela levou a amiga para sua casa e a enterrou, fazendo uma lápide para ela.

Ela olhou para a criança nos braços e decidiu que as coisas seriam diferentes. Ela ficava aqui, na casa de infância de Mérope, ela o criava aqui, nesta vila, extorquia dinheiro do Lorde Riddle para cuidar de Tom.

Ela olhou para a cabana que havia consertado até certo ponto e respirou fundo. Em primeiro lugar, ela precisava de dinheiro.

____

Extorquir Thomas Riddle era muito mais fácil do que o esperado. Acabou que, quando ele não estava sob uma poção do amor, ele não se opunha a ter um filho. Ele se ofereceu para aceitá-lo, mas Hermione recusou, dizendo que ela colocaria o nome dele na certidão de nascimento, mas também o dela, não o de Mérope.

Claro que tinha sido uma falsificação, a verdadeira tinha o nome de Mérope, mas Hermione precisava disso para impedir que os Riddle levassem Tom, então ela forjou uma cópia diferente.

Era estranho, quão facilmente ele lhe dava dinheiro, contratando pessoas para restaurar a cabana. Ele estava atento a ela e ao filho.

A tal ponto que ela quase se perguntou se Lorde Riddle estava se apaixonando.

Essa era uma perspectiva que ela nunca imaginara.

Thomas era um idiota, ela percebeu isso a partir do minuto em que o conheceu, e muito arrogante. Mas parecia que desde que ela colocara a poção na bebida dele ...

Parece que o ego de um homem fica do tamanho de um alfinete quando percebe que não é mais capaz de espalhar sua semente.

Ela se perguntou se esse era o motivo pelo qual ele parecia tão mudado, se era por isso que ele adorava o filho.

Por causa dela, este era o único filho que ele poderia ter.

_________

Os anos se passaram rapidamente, mais rapidamente do que ela jamais imaginara.

Tom era uma criança estranha, mas feliz. Ele era curioso e adorava livros como também era faminto por aprender, como ela mesma era. Quando ele tinha cinco anos, estava lendo e escrevendo melhor do que a maioria dos dez anos de idade. Ele era brilhante.

Sua primeira mágica acidental que causou problemas para eles. Foi um acidente, o pai de Tom os visitou, disse algo que o aborrecera, embora ela não tivesse certeza do que era.

Ela assistiu horrorizada quando Tom incendiou o casaco de seu pai. Hermione não teve escolha senão apagá-lo com magia.

Foi a primeira vez que Thomas descobriu que ela era uma bruxa, que seu filho também era um bruxo.

Foi a última vez que ele os visitou.

_____

Aos oito anos de idade, Tom sabia que era diferente das outras crianças, não apenas porque seu pai não o visitava mais, apesar de ainda enviar dinheiro e listar Tom como seu herdeiro sob o pedido de Hermione.

Era o fato de ele ser mais esperto, fazer os animais fazerem coisas, conversar com cobras e fazer mágica. Isso o fez diferente.

Foi também o ano em que ele começou a perceber que eles não se pareciam.

O ano em que ela se sentou e mostrou a foto de sua mãe biológica, sua amiga. Ela disse a ele o quanto sua mãe o amava, como queria estar lá para ele, mas às vezes a mágica não podia salvar a todos. Ela disse a ele que, embora não fossem parentes de sangue no sentido de mãe e filho, eram parentes de algo muito mais forte. O destino.

Era algo que ele nunca esqueceria.

___

Observar Tom entrar no expresso de Hogwarts foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que ela já teve que fazer, com o coração batendo forte no peito enquanto o observava partir. Em outro momento, ele estaria vestido de trapos, em roupas do orfanato, mas Hermione não havia poupado nenhuma despesa. Nesse período, ele não seria excluído por ser órfão. Ele tinha família. E isso era tudo o que importava.

Não foi surpresa para ela que seu filho fosse escolhido na Sonserina, que ele foi rápido em fazer "amigos". Ela nunca o ouviu falar sobre eles em suas cartas, apenas sobre seus estudos, fazendo perguntas, buscando orientação sobre esses assuntos.

Ela esperava que, se chegasse a hora, e ele tentasse encontrar uma maneira de viver para sempre, ele a procuraria.

_____

Foi no meio do quarto ano que o tio e o pai de Tom foram libertados de Azkaban, chegando ao chalé que um dia chamaram de lar.

Ela ficou feliz que Tom não estivesse lá para testemunhar sua brutalidade enquanto tentavam lutar com ela. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ela ainda sabia como se proteger, anos em guerra a ensinaram bem.

Ela conseguiu derrotá-los, deu-lhes dinheiro para morar em outro lugar e os colocou na rua.

Ela não sabia o que havia acontecido com eles, mas antes de partirem, ela pegou o anel que continha a pedra da ressurreição.

Aquele anel e o medalhão eram relíquias de família, e, embora no tempo dela estivessem amaldiçoados, ainda eram dele. Com alguma sorte, ele não repetiria os erros que cometera no tempo dela.

_____

Tom sabia há muito tempo que ele era um herdeiro da Sonserina, ela havia dito, quando ele perguntou sobre sua mãe, sobre sua família. Ela o informou de seu tio e avô, ambos à beira da loucura devido à supremacia do puro sangue e à consanguinidade. Ela escondeu um sorriso quando viu o nariz dele enrugar um pouco. Ela havia lhe dito há muito tempo que ela era nascida trouxa, e que ele era mestiço.

Quando ele perguntou por que Sonserina queria que os nascidos trouxas não fossem a Hogwarts, ela explicou que eram tempos diferentes, que nascidos trouxas significavam que seus pais precisariam ser informados, isso causa um risco para as crianças mágicas.

“O medo leva as pessoas a fazerem coisas idiotas e loucas, Tom. Foi o medo que levou aos sagrados 28, e diversos bruxas e bruxos quererem manter sua linhagem de sangue 'puro'. Você e eu somos a prova de que não somos inferiores a eles. E você, meu querido e maravilhoso Tom, crescerá para fazer grandes coisas.

"Como você sabe?"

Ela sorriu, beijando o topo de sua cabeça “Porque você é Tom Servolo Riddle. Você é teimoso e ambicioso. Você é astuto e charmoso. Você tem o mundo à sua frente e uma mãe amorosa para apoiá-lo ”

"Você não ficará por perto para sempre." a maneira como ele disse as palavras deu a Hermione uma pausa, estudando-o antes que ela finalmente respondesse.

\- Vai demorar muito tempo até eu partir, quando você for um bruxo velho. Depois de me dar netos e bisnetos, depois de mudar o mundo com sua mágia brilhante. E mesmo assim, eu sempre estarei com você, em seu coração.” Ela disse suavemente: “A morte não é algo que deveríamos temer, é apenas outra aventura. E quando chegar a hora, iremos juntos nessa aventura. Vou me certificar de esperar” ela prometeu.

Ele não disse nada, mas ela sabia que isso o incomodava, a idéia da morte. Ela só queria poder aliviar esse medo.

Para sua surpresa, naquele ano a câmara secreta não estava aberta, a besta não foi liberada. Bem, pelo menos não publicamente.

Tom escreveu para ela, dizendo que havia encontrado a câmara secreta, que ele tinha sido capaz de desbloqueá-la. Ele contou a ela sobre o basilisco lá dentro, que queria caçar os nascidos trouxas, mas ele não permitiu, mas libertou a criatura. Hermione não tinha certeza se isso era melhor ou pior, uma bola de basquete vagando pela quadra, mas no final, ninguém morreu. Tom não fez horcrux.

Talvez ela não tenha falhado, afinal.

_______

Os anos se passaram, Tom se formou em Hogwarts. Para sua surpresa, ele não se tornou uma balconista loja Borgin&burkes, mas ingressou no ministério. Ele disse a ela que seria o ministro mais jovem que o mundo bruxo veria.

Ela acreditou nele.

Foi quando ele tinha trinta anos que ela começou a ficar doente, embora tentasse esconder isso dele.

Ela sabia que era uma doença incurável. Isso deterioraria seu corpo lentamente, sua própria magia lentamente matando-a. Ela sentia isso há anos, lentamente se desgastando, mas só aos 50 anos começou a aparecer.

Tom raramente saia do lado dela quando descobriu, apesar de ter um trabalho importante. Ela lembrou que ele queria ser o ministro mais jovem.

Ele disse a ela que ela era mais importante agora.

Isso trouxe lágrimas aos olhos, pois o Tom Riddle em sua linha do tempo nunca teria colocado outra pessoa antes de seus objetivos.

Ela apertou a mão dele, disse que o amava, que ficaria bem.

Foi com relutância que ele saiu todas as manhãs, indo trabalhar, parecendo perturbado. Foi um ano depois que ele descobriu sobre a doença dela que ele comentou sobre horcruxes.

Ela esperava essa conversa há muito tempo, que ele tentaria combater a morte, que se tornasse imortal. Ela não esperava que fosse por ela que ele perguntou.

"Mãe, eu acho que vai funcionar, se você dividir sua alma, você não pode morrer" Tom argumentou, observando Hermione bebericando seu chá.

"Você está falando de Horcruxes?" ela perguntou, observando-o assentir.

“Tom, mesmo para criar uma Horcrux, é preciso matar alguém, e isso é algo que eu não farei. Não para preservar minha vida. Mesmo que funcione, esta doença é diferente de qualquer outra, é minha própria magia, me atacando por dentro. Mesmo com uma alma dividida, meu corpo morreria. Eu ficaria sem nada, ou pior.” ela balançou a cabeça. “Não tenho medo da morte. Você também não deveria ter ”

“Não tenho medo da morte. Tenho medo de te perder”

Hermione piscou, encarando o filho, sem esperar por isso. Ela assentiu suavemente.

“Ainda temos tempo. Talvez alguém encontre uma cura.” ela sussurrou.

Ela sabia que não, mesmo em sua linha do tempo, não. Mas ela não disse isso a ele.

_________

Ela teve um no ano depois desse episódio antes de seu corpo falhar, antes de cair na morte, quando seu filho estava dormindo.

Foi inesperado para ele, pois ela parecia ter recuperado forças nos últimos dias, estava se sentindo melhor.

E então, assim, ela se foi.

Poucos dias depois do funeral dela, o advogado da propriedade procurou-o, dando a ele tudo o que sua mãe deixou para trás, incluindo a chave de um cofre no Gringotes, que não era o normal que ela usava para o dinheiro.

Foi o que despertou sua curiosidade, o levou a ir ao cofre, abrindo-o para encontrar uma penseira, vários frascos e uma carta.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ele a abriu, sem saber o que diria.

'Meu querido Tom,  
Meu filho. Durante anos, foi difícil para mim dizer essas palavras, incapaz de realmente deixar entrar, o fato de eu ter um filho. É um fato de que nunca me arrependi. Meu maior arrependimento é não contar tudo isso pessoalmente, mas isso levaria muito tempo, tornaria ainda mais curto o tempo que tínhamos. Espero que você entenda isso. Nos frascos, você encontrará memórias, parte do nosso tempo juntos, para que você possa sempre tê-las, algumas são da sua mãe biológica. Mas os outros ... Esse é o meu passado. Você me perguntou muitas vezes sobre minhas cicatrizes, sobre como certas coisas me deixavam tensa, sempre evitei o assunto. Agora que eu me for, não tenho mais medo de lhe contar. Quando eu era criança, com apenas 12 anos de idade, me tornei parte de uma guerra contra um bruxo das trevas, alguém que as pessoas temiam tanto que se recusavam a falar seu nome. Quando eu tinha 18 anos, Eu estava fugindo com meus melhores amigos, dois meninos, superando o lorde das trevas, pois ele queria Harry morto. Veja bem, esse homem já foi um menino, um órfão chamado Tom, que temia tanto a morte que fez 7 horcruxes para alcançar a imortalidade. Na verdade, transformando-o na sombra de um homem. Eventualmente, a guerra nos alcançou, com excesso de horcruxes, escondidos nos corredores de Hogwarts. Foi a batalha final, a batalha de Hogwarts. Nós vencemos, mas apenas por pouco. Centenas morreram. Sangue puro, mestiços, nascidos trouxas, tudo por causa do medo. Caí em depressão, tendo perdido muitos de meus amigos, tendo que apagar as lembranças de meus pais para mantê-los em segurança. Eu queria que as coisas mudassem. Então, em desespero, voltei no tempo. e caçando suas horcruxes. Veja bem, esse homem já foi um menino, um órfão chamado Tom, que temia tanto a morte que fez 7 horcruxes para alcançar a imortalidade. Na verdade, transformou-o na sombra de um homem. Eventualmente, a guerra nos alcançou, com excesso de horcruxes, escondidos nos corredores de Hogwarts. Foi a batalha final, a batalha de Hogwarts. Nós vencemos, mas apenas por pouco. Centenas morreram. Sangue puro, mestiços, nascidos trouxas, tudo por causa do medo. Caí em depressão, tendo perdido muitos de meus amigos, tendo que apagar as lembranças de meus pais para mantê-los em segurança. Eu quero que as coisas mudassem. Então em desespero voltei no tempo. Eu não vou mentir para você; minha primeira tentativa foi impedir que você fosse concebido. Na minha linha do tempo, Mérope estava tão desesperada por amor que colocou uma poção do amor na bebida de Thomas Riddle. Você foi concebido sob essa poção. Pensei que convencendo-a de que era uma péssima decisão eu poderia impedir seu nascimento. Eu sempre disse que você era um rapaz teimoso. O destino decidiu que você nasceria, e eu sabia que certas coisas sempre aconteciam. A morte de sua mãe, por exemplo. Eu tentei salvá-la, mas no final não consegui. Em vez disso, fiquei com uma criança pequena, um garoto que fez todas as escolhas erradas no meu tempo, aquele que cresceu sem amor, sem esperança, sem alguém para entender. Uma vez eu lhe disse que não estamos vinculados pelo sangue, mas pelo destino. Eu vim ao passado para tentar salvar o mundo bruxo e consegui, pois você o tornou muito melhor do que eu jamais poderia esperar. Mas em algum lugar do processo, encontrei minha salvação em você.  
Eu nunca vou parar de te amar,  
Sempre estarei lá por você.  
Sua mãe,  
Hermione Jean Granger '

Tom olhou para a nota pelo que pareceram horas, sem saber o que pensar sobre isso. Muito disso fazia sentido, tantas perguntas que o incomodavam foram respondidas.

Ele passou horas nessa sala, olhando através da penseira, testemunhando a vida de sua mãe, a mulher que ele amava tão profundamente, mas que tinha um passado tão sombrio.

____

Ele ficou muito grato quando a encontrou, anos depois. Ele viu como o nome dela estava escrito no livro que documentava o nascimento de crianças mágicas, sorriu e tocou o nome dela com carinho.

Levou tempo, para realmente entender o que Hermione havia feito por ele, o que ela o salvara de se tornar. Ele viu por suas próprias memórias como as coisas poderiam ter acontecido para ele, mas ela o deteve.

Ele sentia falta dela, a cada dia que passava, mas continuava trabalhando duro, sabendo que um dia a veria novamente, de um jeito ou de outro. Mesmo que ela não tivesse nascido nesta vida, havia prometido a ele há muito tempo que esperaria do outro lado por ele.

Foi quando ela tinha cinco anos, após sua primeira mágica acidental, que ele se apresentou aos Granger, explicou-lhes que a filha era especial, que ela seria uma bruxa muito poderosa um dia. Que quando ela fizesse 12 anos, iria para uma escola de bruxos e que ele queria ser o padrinho dela, pois gostaria de ensiná-la agora, apresentá-la ao mundo bruxo, como crianças mágicas que já sabiam tanto.

Eles concordaram.

Tom sorriu para a criança que caminhava ao seu lado, com os olhos arregalados enquanto ela observava as lojas do beco diagonal. Sua mãe uma vez lhe deu uma vida que ele nunca teria, agora ele daria a ela uma infância que ela fora forçada a desistir.

Era o mínimo que ele podia fazer.


End file.
